The Personal Day From Hell
by Flippadeedoda17
Summary: This is about how Edwards life is being flipped upside down, when his family's lives are put in grave danger. I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review!
1. Everything Falls Apart

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer still owns the characters used in my story.*sigh* Any hoo, I hope you enjoy the first chapter to my story!**

"Where are we going?" Bella asked clearly in awe.

"You'll just have to wait and see, love." Edward replied amused by Bella's fretting. To one side in the near distance Edward could hear the constant murmur of the waves crashing against the shore.

On the another, he could hear to agonizing screams of -, oh no!

"Come on! We have to get out of here right now!" Edward exclaimed frantic.

"What? Why? What's going on Edward?" Bella questioned confused.

"I'll explain on the way, right now you just have to trust me." Edward replied as he grabbed Bella by the waist and gently threw her over his shoulder.

Although Edward could not read Bella's mind, he could sense that she was deeply frightened. " Bella love don't worry everything's going to be alright.", he lied trying to reassure both himself and her. Why was this happening? Why him?, he thought to himself sadly.

After what seemed like centuries, they reached the car. He opened the passenger door, and hastily strapped Bella in, and was soon in the driver's seat. He quickly started the car and was speeding down the highway, away from Forks.

"Edward, please, what's going on?" Bella asked hysterically.

"…They're.. gone…" he replied hesitantly.

"Who's gone? What are you talking about Edward?" Bella asked worriedly.

" They came, and took them all away." he explained.

"Who came, took who away? " she asked becoming frustrated.

" The Volturi… They took my family." he replied.

"What?!" she exclaimed.

"They're on their way for me now." he continued.

"But, why?" she questioned growing uneasy.

"Their reasons are simple." he replied expressionless. "For continuously interacting with you love."

"I'm the reason your family is in danger?" she asked horrified.

"Yes, but it's not your fault." he replied. "It's our fault."

"Your fault how?" she asked incredulously .

"Bella, we knew this would happen eventually." he stated. "We knew better then the get involved with a human, and tell them almost everything about our kind." "Can't you see it's clearly not your fault? We should have known better."

"If you say so, but I still feel awful." she replied looking down right miserable.

"Bella, don't -". he was interrupted by the screeching of claw against metal.

**So? Whadya think? Please review!**


	2. On the Run

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters used, Nintendo DS is still owned by whoever, and Welcome to the Jungle is property of Guns 'N Roses.**

"Bella be quiet." Edward demanded as Bella gave out a blood curdling scream. He quickly covered her mouth muffling the scream. " Shhhhhhhh!" he added loudly. " It's just Emmett." Of course _he _managed to escape, he thought bitterly to himself.

"Hey bro!" Emmett commented jumping through the open window in back.

"What's your problem Emmett!!" Bella whined.

"So Edward, where are we going?" Emmett asked pleasantly acting as if Bella hadn't spoken.

"Hmm. I haven't thought about it much." Edward replied. "Away from here."

"Nah duh." Emmett commented sarcastically.

"If you're so worried about the specifics on where we'll be, then why don't you choose a place!?" Edward snapped.

"OK. Fine." Emmett replied back calmly. "How 'bout the Bahamas?"

"Seriously, Emmett?" Edward asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah. Sure, why not?" Emmett replied back smoothly.

"Oy Vey." Edward said annoyed. "And how do you propose we get there?"

"Uhh. Fly!" Emmett replied happily. Of all the people who could've escaped, it _had_ to be him?, Edward thought unhappily.

"Emmett." Edward said seriously now. "Can you please think about what you say _before_ you actually say it?" "Please, for just this once?"

"But, I already do that." Emmett replied innocently.

"Oh good god!" Edward exclaimed impatiently. "We are not going to the Bahamas! Alright?"

"Oh, alright." Emmett whispered disappointed. Sheesh!, why can't he take things seriously for once?!, Edward thought to himself.

"Edward, I think you should apologize to Emmett." Bella commented.

"For what?!?" Edward shouted. "For being reasonable?"

"Edward." Bella said defiantly.

Edward took a deep breath. "Emmett I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"That's okay ." Emmett replied amused at Edwards vulnerability towards Bella. Still grinning Emmett pulled out his Nintendo DS and began playing Guitar Hero 3. How can he even think about videogames at a time like this?, Edward asked himself in awe. A quiet hush fell throughout the car, except for the constant tune of Welcome To The Jungle and the annoying frequent click of buttons. "Emmett?"

"Hmm?" Emmett questioned without glancing up.

"How can you be playing videogames at a time like this?" Edward asked.

"Uhh. It's fun! Duhh!." replied Emmett as if the answer was self explanatory.

Edward began peering at Emmett through the rearview mirror, but Emmett paid him no attention. Still peering through the rearview mirror Edward began to ponder their situation. Where are we supposed to go? How are we supposed to save our family?, his thoughts were interrupted by quiet sobs coming from the passenger seat.

"Emmett?"

"Ahhh Yesssh?" Emmett replied finally glancing up. "Damn it! You made me screw up!"

"Emmett! This is more important then your damn videogame!" Edward shouted angrily.

"Gah! Fine!" Emmett exclaimed exasperated. "What is it oh wonderful Edward?"

Edward took a deep breath and fought the urge to roll his eyes. "I need you to take over driving for a bit."

"How come?" Emmett asked confused. Edward nodded his head towards Bella. "Aye Cap-e-ton!" he said as he shoved Edward out of the driver's seat and into Bella's. Before he almost crushed her, he gently picked her up and placed her on his lap. She quickly buried her face in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked pulling back slightly to look her in the eyes. She simply shook her head in reply. "Bella are you upset about what happened?" She gave a slight nod, and then quickly shook her head. "Bella, please, what's wrong?"

"I'm…worried…about…them." she replied through sobs.

"Hey don't worry! We're tough we can take care of ourselves!" Emmett said fiercely interrupting their 'moment'.

"Emmett." Edward said attempting to get his brother's undivided attention.

"What now?!" Emmett replied growing annoyed.

"Calm down, sheesh." Edward told him. "Do you mean to tell me that you're not a bit worried about Rosalie?"

"Well of course I am." Emmett replied refusing to look at Edward. "But as of right now I can't really help her, now can I?"

"Well no, but -" Edward began.

"See? We have to make sure we're in the clear, before we go into enemy territory." Emmett replied.

"Okay. Now where do you suppose we go?" Edward asked as he hugged Bella to his chest once more.

"Well, I figured since she's here." Emmett said pointing to Bella. "That maybe we should stop to eat. Plus we're running low on gas."

"Ahh. Okay." Edward replied impressed by Emmett's decision. "There's a gas station coming up, why not stop there?"

"Sure." "But you're getting the gas, and the food."

"And what are you going to do?" Bella asked looking up tears streaming down her face.

"Stay here and watch you, of course." Emmett stated with a mischievous grin on his face. What ever Edward might have added was cut off as Emmett screeched to a halt in front of a gas pump.

"You out now. And hurry up!"

"I'll be right back Bella love." Edward said before disappearing around the back of the car towards the store's front. When inside the store Edward quickly grabbed a pre-prepared sandwich and a drink for Bella. He stepped in line and impatiently awaited his turn to pay. After about 3 minutes of waiting he paid and was back to Bella to hand her the food. He hastily returned towards the gas pump and began fueling the car. "Come on you stupid thing, go faster." he muttered. After another two minutes the gas tank was full. He began walking back to the passenger door, he came to an abrupt stop.

Off in the distance, he could faintly make out what appeared to be…pairs of red beady eyes…

**What did you think? Please Review!**


	3. AN: Important

**I know how much you all hate AN's, but too bad. I am putting my story The Personal Day From Hell on temporary hiatus. I have in fact been working on chapter 3, but I need more to it and since I promised to put more up since the delay, this is going on hiatus… Thank you, and I will continue working on Chapter 3.**


End file.
